


Peek-A-Boo

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fear of holding infants, Full grown man being adorable, Run away baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: Because you guys enjoyed 'Watch the Birdie' I decided to create a new story based around on Kane and Birdie.If you guys enjoy this story please let me know in the comments so I can continue to make stories like these ones.Be prepared for cuteness and confusion.





	Peek-A-Boo

"So...you want me to sit here and do what?" Kane asked, as he sat cross legged on the locker room floor with Birdie an arms reach away.

Daniel scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled, "Play with her, just keep her attention for a few minutes."

With a huff, Kane looked at the tiny baby in front of him who was looking at him with such wonder and curiosity. Her eyes though they were tiny, shined like diamonds on a sunny day. 

"Play? What do you mean play?" Kane questioned, in a irritated tone. "Do I look like a play toy to you?"

"Look, it's not hard," Daniel insisted, as he knelt down next to his daughter. "She's just a baby it's easy to entertain them, watch."

With both hands, Daniel covered his eyes and playfully gasped, "Birdie, where did daddy go? Where's daddy?"

Kane leaned back in confusion and looked at Birdie, who was looking at him with the same look Kane had. As Daniel rambled to Birdie, Kane began questioning his life chooses and friends.

Suddenly, Daniel took his hands away and gasped, "Here's daddy," He laughed, as Birdie squealed in delight. "Peek-A-Boo."

The Goat-man once again covered his eyes, "Where did daddy go?"

"Daddy is going to a mental hospital," Kane chuckled, as he crossed his arms. "Because he's lost his mind."

Daniel sighed and let his hands hit the cement floor, "I was just showing you how to play Peek-A-Boo."

"I know how to play Peek-A-Boo," Kane grunted, as he rested his head in his hand. "Just hurry up and get your stuff down."

Without much hesitation, Daniel kissed his daughter's forehead and left the room leaving Kane and Birdie alone. As Daniel left, Birdie gave him a little wave and babbled like crazy till he was out of sight.

Birdie turned to Kane and smiled which he did not return, but he was smiling...on the inside. He wasn't really sure what to do, Birdie was still small and breakable, so the fear of accidentally damaging her bothered him greatly.

As Kane contemplated on what to do, Birdie slowly flopped onto her stomach and began crawling like a champ towards the door. After hearing her coo, Kane looked up and jumped in surprise.

"You can crawl!" Kane shrieked, as he grabbed his head in shocked. "Since when?"

Not answer, Birdie made a quick escape which left Kane stunned, "Oh wait, Birdie come back," He said with a chuckle, as he quickly stood and chased after the fleeing baby. "You can't just crawl away like that."

The tiny escapee didn't make it far, yet Kane had a problem. He didn't want to pick her up. With his hands being the size they were the mere thought of hurting her or even dropping her....oh dear.

So instead, Kane slowly walked beside the crawling Birdie who crawled like she was on a mission. She was getting some great distance for her age, yet Kane followed her like a loyal dog. As they got further away from the locker room, Kane became slightly nervous, how was he suppose to get her to turn around and go back without picking her up?

Quickly thinking, Kane put his big boot in Birdie's path, hoping it would stop her, but he was wrong. Not even stopping, Birdie climbed the massive boot and continued on her way. 

"You little," Kane grumbled proudly, as he put his hands on his hips watching the little one crawl. "Like father like daughter indeed."

Suddenly, Birdie stopped in her tracks and sat up on her knees. She just sat there looking up at Kane with a huge smile and began to giggle.

Rolling his eyes, Kane gestured back to the locker room, "Okay, time to go back you had your fun, let's go."

Not listening, Birdie waved goodbye to Kane and continued crawling her way down the hall.

"Excuse me?" Kane questioned, as he followed the escaping child. "Get back here."

Luckily for Kane, Birdie wasn't very fast and was easy to catch up to, but it must have been a sight to see. The big red machine was tempted to just pick her up and carry her back, but he just couldn't.

Suddenly, a familiar laugh caught Kane's attention and brought him great relief. Walking towards them was Natalya Hart who had a grin reaching from cheek to cheek.

"Natalya!" Kane called, calmly waving her down.

The moment she spotted, Birdie, Natalya nearly lost her mind in excitement, "Ooh Birdie!" She shrieked, as her heels clicked down the hall. "Hi cutie, did you miss your autie Natalya?"

Birdie somehow shared Natalya's excitement by screaming and babbling nonsense, as the Hart quickly approached.

Before saying anything, Natalya smacked Kane's arm, "Why is she on the floor?"

Surprised by the hit, Kane's mouth fell open, but he was speechless. Natalya shook her head and looked down at Birdie, "Is he making you crawl on the floor?" She cooed. "What a meanie making you crawl on the dirty floor."

As Kane casually rubbed his arm, Natalya effortlessly picked up Birdie and kissed her cheek, "You're just the cutest, yes you are."

Birdie giggled and began playing with Natalya's golden blond hair which made her laugh. Kane just watched as Natalya played and bounced Birdie without an inch of fear in her eyes.

It was so adorable, Kane nearly smiled. As Kane watched, he and Natalya made eye contact and she stepped closer, "Now, if I see her on the floor again, I'm going full mama bear on you."

She handed Him, Birdie, but in a panic Kane threw himself back, "Hold up I...uhh."

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"I-I, you know uhh."

"Just take her, Kane."

"I...c-can't."

Natalya tilted her head and raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

She offered Him, Birdie again, but he just stepped back.

"Are you scared or something?"

Kane shrugged and sighed, "I...don't....want to drop her."

Natalya let out an aww, "You're scared, Kane that's so sweet."

"What?"

Without speaking, Natalya put her hand on Kane's arm gently and said, "Lets head to the locker room I wanna show you something."

Kane wanted to reject the offer, but she was holding Birdie and where ever she went Kane followed. Birdie watched Kane follow close behind, as they returned to Kane's locker room.

The moment Kane entered his locker room he was greeted with Birdie being shoved into his arms.

"Now, relax," Natalya said, as the look of pure shock and panic flew across Kane's masked face. "Its okay you got her."

Like holding a precious gem, Kane was cradling her tightly to his chest. Birdie grabbed onto his shoulder strap and rested her cheek on his chest, as his heart raced. It was happening all so fast, Kane wasn't prepared, but it was happening.

"Look at you!" Natalya cheered, as she applauded. "You're holding her Kane, you're holding Birdie."

"I-I'm holding her," He mumbled, as he smiled. " Oh my God."

Natalya stayed for roughly five minutes before making a quiet escape. Of course Kane took no notice to the Hart's fast exit he was far too interested in the infant clinging to him.

With Birdie holding onto him tightly, Kane took one quick look over his shoulder before turning back, and with one hand covered his eyes. Slightly embarrassed, Kane chuckled before whispering.

"Where's Kane?"

Birdie giggled and reached for Kane's hand, "Where did Kane go?"

With a tight grip, Birdie grabbed Kane's hand and revealed his multicoloured eyes, playing along Kane gasped, "Peek-A-Boo."

Birdie shrieked with laughter, but something caught her eye. Kane thought she was staring at him, but her gaze reached right behind him. Before Kane could say a word a cold breeze entered the room, as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

A long shiver fell down his spine, as Birdie's eyes widen in surprise at the stranger behind them. The figure chuckled deeply.

"Peek-A-Boo little brother."


End file.
